


i honestly don't know

by honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonnnnnnnnnn



Series: hetalia on crack [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p (hetalia), Chibi Hetalia, Chibitalia - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonnnnnnnnnn/pseuds/honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonnnnnnnnnn
Summary: What happends when you put hetalia characters into a story generator? (Hint: its not good)





	i honestly don't know

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crack fic, and very much so

Oliver Kirkland looked at the cursed beer in his hands and felt sleepy.  
He walked over to the window and reflected on his deserted surroundings. He had always hated quiet Moscow with its valid, vigorous volcanoes. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel sleepy.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Arthur Kirkland. Arthur was a snooty teacher with wobbly hands and dirty legs.  
Oliver gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was an intelligent, cowardly, wine drinker with slimy hands and sloppy legs. His friends saw him as an annoying, annoyed angel. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a squidgy baby flamingo.  
But not even an intelligent person who had once jumped into a river and saved a squidgy baby flamingo, was prepared for what Arthur had in store today.  
The snow flurried like singing dogs, making Oliver irritable.  
As Oliver stepped outside and Arthur came closer, he could see the horrible glint in his eye.  
"I am here because I want equality," Arthur bellowed, in a loving tone. He slammed his fist against Oliver's chest, with the force of 6320 badgers. "I frigging hate you, Oliver Kirkland."  
Oliver looked back, even more irritable and still fingering the cursed beer. "Arthur, I love you," he replied.  
They looked at each other with sad feelings, like two eager, early elephants sitting at a very cute wedding, which had piano music playing in the background and two vile uncles laughing to the beat.  
Oliver regarded Arthur's wobbly hands and dirty legs. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.  
"Hmph," pondered Arthur.  
"Please?" begged Oliver with puppy dog eyes.  
Arthur looked stressed, his body blushing like a broad, bored boot.  
Then Arthur came inside for a nice glass of wine.


End file.
